


Did You Ever See A Lassie?

by StinkySunfish



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accents, Comedy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkySunfish/pseuds/StinkySunfish
Summary: It was a really boring summer until Cu comes in, ready to fuck and go.





	Did You Ever See A Lassie?

“‘Ey’ lassie, Oi’m boreeed.” Ritsuka heard Cu whine at her room’s door, He was just standing there, bare naked. “What is it, Cu?” She plopped herself down in the bed sweaty before the blue lancer came, since the summer weather scorches her skin. Then she looks up to see him, it dawned her; He was naked. “Cu! Dress up! It’s hanging out!” Cu Chulainn just looks at Ritsuka, “Yeah? latex is really ‘ot in de buff yer nu. i’d bloody drown in yisser 'ot kisses than wear a feckin latex costume dat shows me big fat cock.” He winks at her.

“Get dressed or get out.” She shoos the man away. “Ah cum on, why don’t we go somewhere the-day? a relaxin’ 'ot sprin’?”

“It’s already hot, why’d you wanna go to a hot spr–” 

“Shush!” Cu dresses up then goes closer to Ritsuka.

“Huh?” 

“Whatever, lassy.” He carries Ritsuka then head off to the chaldean hot springs. “Put me down, Cu!” 

“Naw, sorry, me younger version brings down people better. really as useless as a chocolate taypot”

“Don’t say that!” She shouts, he sighed in defeat, “Gran’ so.” he then puts her down. “Strip.” He orders.

“H-Hey now!”

Cu Chulainn grumbles, he puts his hand in his mouth and sighed really loud, he’s getting annoyed.

“Damn, dis is a 'ot sprin’. yer nade ter git nip nigh or so 'elp me.” He grabs Ritsuka and takes her clothes off. 

“Nice diddies, yeah lassy? oi loike dem.” He grins and stares at her boobs. “Really makes me noggin go a joggin.” 

“Whaen chucker yer plan ter remove yisser bras an’ panties?” 

“Cu, let me remove these. Please?”

“If yer say so, lassy. oi really want ter touch yer an’ gobble yer up lije a wild boar, yer really rile me up.”

Ritsuka then proceeds to remove her underwear. 

“Lookin’ at yer bare nip…feels loike oi dream, you’re really blu…” Cu Chulainn blushes at the sight of Ritsuka naked.

“What?”

“Said yer luk gran’, blockhead.”

“What?” 

“Said yer sexy.” Cu Chulainn got embarassed at this point. Looking away from Ritsuka’s bare body.

“Oh, umm…I-”

“So can oi dry 'ump yer nigh? so we can feck non-stop loike rats. oi really wanna bang yer 'ard roi nigh, lassy.”

“Cu, that’s too fast, i mean, wouldn’t you want to say that you love your master, or anything sweet?”

“Let’s ride till we drown, lassy.”

“Cu, please.”

“Gran’ den, oi love yer master, ride me?”

“Ride me?”

“Sex.”

Next thing that will happen is intense pounding and Cu would whisper in Ritsuka’s ears is “Yer loike dat wee slut? ah Bejasus yer take me deck in so well.” while they fucked the whole day off.

**Author's Note:**

> It's dead 'ot in de summer dead makes me bowl die quick.


End file.
